


Three's not a crowd, especially when it's us

by lilacsupreme



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:00:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsupreme/pseuds/lilacsupreme
Summary: I love Cordelia and Wilhemina together soo much!! They just fit so well I think :))This idea came to me, as usual at 4am soooDisclaimer: I do not own these characters
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Reader, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Wilhemina Venable, Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Wilhemina Venable/Reader, Wilhemina Venable/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cordelia and Wilhemina together soo much!! They just fit so well I think :))  
> This idea came to me, as usual at 4am sooo  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

You weren’t quite sure how you’d managed to get through 2 months of being at Miss Robichaux's without accidently revealing your true ‘power’ to anyone. You thought that Ms Goode, of all people, would see through your bland lie about setting your families house on fire being the reason you’d ended up at the academy’s front doors. Instead, she’d simply nodded at you with a kind smile and a tour of the house.

You’d met all the witches, heard stories about the house and how this was now one of many schools like it that the Supreme had opened since rising. Some of the other houses were for the young witches and were more discreetly placed to avoid the inevitable hate crimes that witches still faced, while some were for the older women who’d always been taught to hide in the shadows and supress themselves rather than flourish. You’d fallen into the middle, gifted witches that were brought to learn under the Supremes’ close guidance and protection.

Your first night had involved sitting beside the fireplace with Zoe and Queenie, who were asking of your abilities and showing their own with stories of before Cordelia’s reign as supreme. You were awed by Queenies voodoo abilities, laughing at the time she’d stabbed her hand with a fork when Madison was being bitchy. You insisted she show you sometime. Madison was back at this point, you’d yet to meet her as she was off on some trip but Zoe had already advised you to stay clear. They weren’t even sure how she’d got back from hell, normally she would be the first to brag about something like that, but apparently she’d kept relatively quiet about it.

You’d met Ms Venable the next day, after hearing hushed rumours from the other girls about her sharpness and generally how they were all scared of her intimidating grandeur. She’d given you your lesson timetable with a quick flick of her eyes down your body at your state of undress when you’d come to the door, barking about having some decency. Her striking features and the perfect peaks of her red hair had you scrambling for something coherent to babble back to her as she turned and left you, mouth agape and staring after the strike of her cane on the ground.

Although Ms Venable had no magical abilities of her own, she was no less admired and feared among the other witches at the academy, her quick wit and sharp tongue more than compensating and aiding in her looming dominance. She prided herself in teaching the girls practical non-magic skills and subjects that they could put to use in due course when their time within the school’s halls ran out.

The girls had whispered and giggled to you about Ms Cordelia having a thing for Ms Venable, because of how she used to flush and stumble over her words in the presence of the woman. You hadn’t noticed in your brief week at the academy, mainly due to not having seen them together an awful lot in that time.

Over the weeks you found yourself watching their fleeting interactions, mentally noting the way Cordelia would shift under her gaze at the breakfast table. How she would be the first to pick up the fallen cane as it clattered to the ground; never using her telekinesis for it either, she would go out of her way to get up and retrieve it, small smile and glances exchanged as she did so.

You understood why the girls had picked up on Cordelia’s feelings for the redhead, but you were surprised at how they’d missed the obvious way Ms Venable would soften when she looked at Cordelia teaching when she’d walk past the open classroom door, or the way she’d grip her cane until her knuckles whitened when she caught one of the girls imitating the Supreme. You thought it was obvious, maybe it was just you. Maybe it was just that you’d grown rather fond of her and liked to observe the small habits that she’d do when annoyed or relaxed.

It was clear they didn’t just like each other, but that they were together, whether they formally declared it or not, to you at least; the lingering touches and glances when they thought no one was looking.

Over your weeks at the academy, you’d grown to appreciate the time you were able to spend alone with either women. You were always the first to volunteer your time in the greenhouse or to carry files for Ms Venable when she walked past a classroom with papers balanced precariously in one arm.

Cordelia had developed a soft spot for you, as an eager and caring student. You’d laugh and mess around with the plants in the greenhouse and share stories of times when your magic hadn’t _quite_ gone to plan. You’d become infatuated with her laugh on one of these nights, when she’d let down all barriers and just enjoyed herself without worry.

Once, and at the time you’d totally thought yourself to be completely pushing your luck, you’d arranged a dinner for the pair of them out there, hauling Wilhemina’s chair outside from the kitchen so that she would be comfortable. You’d known that they’d both been stressed and hadn’t had much time for themselves away from the hum of the girls. Happy as always to oblige, you’d thought they’d appreciate the small moment to enjoy a meal together in the peace of Cordelia’s safe space.

They did, of course. Although it was only the Supreme who voiced her thanks, squeezing your shoulder tightly while Ms Venable shot you a momentary smile and a nod of approval. Since then, you wanted nothing more than her approval again.

***

At the dinner table, Madison had made some offhand remark about your magic which had sent ripples of barely contained laughter down the table. You’d looked up to Zoe who just gave a sympathetic grimace and a shrug, everyone else just continued sipping at the soup, an occasional slurp breaking the quietness. Everyone was so used to Madisons comments and attitude that they just took to ignoring it in uncomfortable silence.

You were not used to it. You didn’t understand why everyone could just sit and let her berate people as she did, you’d been brought up in kindness and empathy. Pushing your chair back, you emptied the contents of your bowl into the bin before quickly leaving the kitchen, guilty faces watching you leave. Cordelia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, knowing as the headmistress and supreme she shouldn’t stand for the way Madison talked to some of the girls, but she knew that aggravating her further would be a worse idea. Wilhemina’s hand came to settle discreetly on her thigh, squeezing slightly and grounding her in a silent way to tell her that it wasn’t her fault.

You’d slipped out into the greenhouse to let of some steam, moving objects around and letting yourself set random balls of paper on fire safely as an outlet for you to bubble your frustrations out through magic. After having done so, you settled into one of the chairs in the corner, pulling your knees up to your chest and resting your chin on them.

It had been Ms Venable who came through the doors to find you, heaving a sigh as she lowered herself into the chair beside you and balanced her cane against the arm. She sat rigidly, as always, hands clasped in her lap and one leg balanced over the other. Allowing herself to observe you, she took in your slumped shoulders and tired face which you hid in your drawn up knees.

“Cordelia sent me.” She stated, straight to the point as always, and you lifted your head in acknowledgement.

She’d lied, Cordelia hadn’t sent her. The supreme had actually wanted to come herself but Wilhemina had said that she’d go, that she needed to talk to you anyway; but she’d never tell you that of course. She had a stature to uphold.

You sat in uncomfortable silence, neither one knowing what to say to put the other at ease. Wilhemina didn’t really know how to start conversations with anyone apart from Cordelia that didn’t begin with a barked command or condescending jab.

“Ignore Madison. That insolent girl needs to be put in her place.” She quipped; lips drawn into a thin scowl before softening as you looked up at her. “From what I’ve seen and been told, your magic is coming along quite nicely. You should be proud of your progress.” She added quickly, suddenly finding great interest in the hanging plants that Cordelia had been tending to over the past few days: a new addition to the greenhouse.

“No. she was right. I’m not upset about Madison; I’m upset because no one knows me. Not really.” You mused, an appreciating smile gracing your lips for a second at her words. It wasn’t that you were overly affected by Madisons words, it had just served as a reminder to how you were keeping everyone in the dark.

“What do you mean?” She asked softly, as soft as you’ve ever heard her talk, hand reaching to draw your knees out from under your chin so you could uncurl to speak to her properly. You inhaled a shaky breath, fingers digging crescents into your knees as you prepared to tell her the thing you’d been hiding for months.

“Promise you won’t get mad?” You asked hopefully, knowing it wasn’t something she could, or even would want to promise to you. She shook her head shortly, “you know I can’t promise you that.” Pushing it to the back of your mind, you decided to just blurt it out; now or never so to speak.

“I’ve been keeping my natural power a secret. I lied on my first day. I- I didn’t set my house on fire.” You admitted, head hanging shamefully and tears pricking at your vision. You didn’t need to look at Wilhemina to see the scowl that would inevitably be forming to replace the slight smile she’s had, at your stupidity.

“And you didn’t think Ms Goode needed to know of this?” watching you in disbelief, shaking her head and tutting. “You’ve been here long enough to know better, missy.” She scolded, making to get up by bracing her hands firmly against her knees and reaching for her cane.

You scrambled off your seat, frantically holding your hands up in front of you towards her in an attempt to stop her from going. Your hands found purchase on her wrists and you guided her slowly to sit back down, pushing slightly when she protested.

“No, no please- I mean, don’t go.” You pleaded, eyes wide, squatting in front of her so you could fall to a kneel, making sure your face was in her line of vision and she could see how scared the thought of having to tell Cordelia of your dishonesty was making you. Shuffling in place where you knelt, you quietly muttered your thanks when she settled back against the chair.

She scoffed audibly to make you aware of her distaste at the current situation but made no attempt to move your hands from where they now rested near her hands on her knees, or even to suggest that you move them yourself. Accepting that you weren’t going to let her leave until she’d listened, she let her curiosity pique and, raising her brow in question, she asked you shortly.

“What ability is so embarrassing that you decide to keep it from us all for so long? Lord knows it can’t be as bad as being a human gluten detector.”

You appreciated her dry attempt at humour to deflect from the uncomfortable silence you’d fallen into. Fidgeting your fingers against the fabric of her skirt, you remembered a dream you’d had where you’d told Zoe of your power and she’d turned the whole coven against you. Brushing it off, telling yourself that Zoe would never do that, you continued to admit to Ms Venable.

“I’m not even sure of it myself, I can’t find a name for it anywhere. I don’t even know if it has a name.”

“So it’s rare?” Wilhemina seemed to strike an interest then, straitening up and raising her eyebrows as if to prompt you to continue. She did this until she seemed to remember that she’s meant to be uninterested and she forced herself to scoff and reached to tweak her earring deftly between finger and thumb.

“It _will_ have a name. Incompetence is the reason you cannot find it.” She stated coldly, lips pursed in intolerance. “That or your just looking in the wrong place,” she added, noting the way you looked down at your trembling and twitching fingers when she was mean.

You paused, having a momentary realisation of what you were doing before the thought was swiftly pushed to the side of your mind by the familiar pull of your magic at your fingertips.

“C-can I show you?” you blurted, almost clamping your hand over your mouth at your unexpected boldness.

“You most certainly will do no such thing, it’s not me that needs to be aware of your abilities, it is Ms Goode that you need to show.” She barked, defensiveness coming back out at your request. You tried not to take it to heart, knowing that that was just her way. Not that she would ever tell you, but Wilhemina felt a lot more secure talking about magic with Cordelia present, where she knew she wouldn’t be judged for having a less secure knowledge of the field. She liked to always be the most well versed in the room, hated to be spoken at about a topic she was new to.

“I can’t show Ms Goode without you.” You tried to explain, an itch of annoyance bubbling under your skin when she laughed at you again mockingly.

“I can’t show Ms Goode without _you_.” She mimicked, face pulled into a grimace which made you scowl, and exaggerating the words to a degree that just felt excessive, even for Ms Venables constant condescendence.

Your mouth fell open. You couldn’t believe this woman’s nerve.

Something suddenly snapped in your head at her incessant mocking and the condescending tone she used, and you found yourself moving your hands quickly from her knees to her hands, linking your fingers tightly before she could even react. You watched her eyes raise in surprise and the cocky smirk fall from her lips as she attempt to pull away unsuccessfully.

“What are you- get your hands off me!” She exclaimed; voice higher than normal in surprise as your quick movements caught her off guard.

You closed your eyes, trying to block out the way her hands pulled within yours and the sting of her nails digging into the delicate skin of your palms as she tried to free herself. The heat of your magic burned under your skin, the annoyance you felt only serving as a fuel, directing all your power towards the woman in your grip.

When you felt the snap of your magic release, Wilhemina let out a cry of pain and you _almost_ stopped.

Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

You weren’t sure what the effect of your magic would be on Wilhemina; on all of the prior occasions the use of your gift had been an accident, your magic sparking out through your skin at the very briefest of contacts with another person, whether you’d wanted it to or not. Since then, you’d been taught to harness and wield and control your powers, you’d been able to touch people without the spark.

This time however, it had been a choice, a conscious decision to hold her hands within your own and let your magic flow into her. You’d seen the way her eyes had widened, and the way she’d jumped and tried to break contact. You’d persisted, not quite knowing the reason why you finally wanted to share your gift with another person, Ms Venable of all people.

When she’d finally been able to pry her hands away from your grasp, she’d stood and straightened, softness gone from her features as she’d smoothed down her skirt and stalk away, cane echoing harshly as she hit it against the ground. That night you lay awake and unable to sleep; sensitive to the sounds of the house- the creak of a floorboard and the hoot of an owl. You were listening for signs of movement from the master bedroom across the hall.

After your show earlier, Wilhelmina had kept herself to the confines of her shared room with Cordelia; you wondered if she’d told her what had happened or if she, like always, was keeping her worries stoic and to herself. Upon being greeted with silence, you finally allowed yourself to roll over towards the wall and drift into a restless sleep.

At breakfast the following day, the empty glasses had shattered when one of the girls had spilled milk across the table. Cordelia had risen from her seat and looked around at everyone, searching for a guilty face among the widen eyes emerging from under arms which they’d flinched under to escape the flying glass. No one had owned up.

You had to bite your lip to stop yourself from quipping about not crying over spilt milk, but you decided now wasn’t the right time. Especially seen as you seemed to be the only person who saw the deep flush and anxious eyes of Ms Venable across the table, before she managed to harden her face again and tap her cane insistently which sent some of the younger girls scurrying to clear the glass.

When the younger girls had all finished up and left with Zoe to get themselves ready for lessons, and only some of the older girls stayed, milling around with hushed whispers and laughter, you let your gaze fall to the two women, deep in conversation at the foot of the table. Cordelia looked anxious and deep in thought while Wilhemina spoke, her own posture back to one of defensiveness after her brief slip up. You slipped away from the table, glancing back at the pair momentarily feeling a surge of emotion at them simply enjoying each other’s company, faces now relaxed again as they spoke.

***

Having forgotten your spell book for your first lesson of the day, Zoe had sent you to quickly fetch it with a nonchalant wave of her hand. You were just about to go up the staircase to your room when someone tightly grasped at your wrist and pulled you through the nearest door, eliciting a startled yelp from you in surprise.

“What the _fuck_ do you think you’re playing at?” Wilhemina seethed through gritted teeth, “what have you done to me?” Her face was hard and angry, but her eyes were wide and scared and darting back and forth between your own, as if searching them for answers that you weren’t even sure you had yourself. You tried to free yourself from her bruising grip but she held fast, shaking it for good measure when you neglected to answer her.

“I- I don’t- I don’t know” you stammered, words leaving your mouth jumbled and scattered as a reaction to her anger and close proximity. She’d never directed her frustrations at you before, she’d never had the need to as you always kept yourself to yourself and were respectful.

“Do you think this is some kind of joke? Turn me back right now.” She ordered, cane hitting against the wood impatiently. You stared dumbly at her, unsure of what exactly she was expecting you to do. At your blank expression she shook your arm again, making you wince and turn away, tears pricking in your eyes and blurring your vision.

“Are you an imbecile, I said turn me back now.”

Collecting yourself slightly, blinking away the tears and pulling your arm free, you forced yourself to stand tall and appear confident in front of the older woman. You turned back to face her, speaking clearly with as much conviction as you could muster: “I can’t, Ms Venable. I’ve never properly used my powers on anyone before, I don’t know how long they’ll last or if-” your words drifted off, a thought bubbling up which made you stop in fear, “or if they won’t fade at all.”

Your words caused her face to twitch, in anger or fear you weren’t sure, but it made you step back slightly. She looked shocked, as if it was an option she hadn’t considered, stepping towards you dangerously as you retreated.

Wilhemina Venable was a woman used to routine. She was used to being in control of everything in her life; she prided yourself on being the most punctual, organised and structured. When things happened that she hadn’t already worked into a plan; that she was not expecting or not wholly prepared for, she would bite back defensively. This was one of those times.

You thought she was going to strike you, instinctively flinching and curling inwards before the sound of the door opening made you both retract. Looking up, you saw Ms Venables knuckles drawn white against the wood of her cane and her steely glare on you unwavering, even as her girlfriends’ head poked round the door behind her.

“What’s going on in here?” Cordelia’s curious voice rang through the room, closing the door behind her as she entered. You had started to edge backwards into your own space where you didn’t feel so claustrophobic. Cordelia glanced quickly back and forth between the both of you before coming to stand by Wilhelmina’s side as she always did in tense situations, acting as a way to ground her girlfriend and offering a comforting hand on her back as a reminder to breathe.

Ms Venable’s eyes had not once left yours since you’d admitted she might be stuck in this new and powerful state that you’d given her. It was as if she was daring you to admit you were joking. Begging you silently with her eyes. They were hard and cold and unwavering next to your wide, intimidated ones, but you could see the flicker of fear that sparked within them.

Slowly Wilhemina turned her attention to Cordelia, expression and eyes immediately softening as she melted into her hold, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead against the Supremes. This was the most vulnerable and exposed you’d ever seen her, and the most anyone had been allowed to see of their relationship. A simple embrace.

Cordelia moved to balance her face in her hands delicately, gently guiding Wilhemina to look at her. She just allowed the supreme to move her head, tired eyes meeting worried ones and an attempt of a smile flickered against her lips like the ghost of a candles fleeting flame in the breeze.

You felt as if you were intruding on a moment that you shouldn’t be witnessing, awkwardly shuffling on the spot and wringing your hands together. You couldn’t bring yourself to tear your eyes away as much as you knew you should from them, keeping them fixated on how soft the pair of them were in each others arms.

Gentle touches and soothing hums.

As quickly as you saw the walls of Wilhemina’s impenetrable façade crumble into dust before you, she was clearing her throat and pawing roughly at dampened eyes with the back of her gloved fist. She pulled away from Cordelia and gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting that go too.

As Cordelia continued to look between the two of you again, eyes narrowed at you in suspicion after her girlfriend’s uncharacteristic outburst of raw emotion, you felt like it was now an appropriate time to talk, stammering out a broken explanation about what had been happening. You almost revealed the truth but Wilhemina was suddenly cracking her cane against wood and interrupting you loudly.

“Y/n, stop your stuttering and blubbering.” She snapped, widening her eyes and lifting her brows, head shaking as if she was silently asking you what the fuck you are doing, and to pull yourself together.

“Y/n had agreed to help me with paperwork when she has free lesson space a couple of days ago, this morning she left me a note saying ‘soz I don’t wanna do it anymore’, and yes she spelt it s. o. z.” Wilhemina explained, acting annoyed at the way you’d written your imaginary note to try to resign from the imaginary job you’d taken on.

“I was just reminding her that she can’t just drop the responsibilities she’s taken on when she feels like it. And trying to get it into her head that that isn’t how we write messages.” It was your turn to raise your eyebrows in question. Clenching your jaw you tried to remain unbothered by the way Mina flashed you a smirk of victory while Cordelia still looked just as confused as before.

“But you don’t like the students helping you, you specifically said they do more harm than good and that they mess up your system,” the supreme stated matter of factly, hand coming to rest on her hip so her elbow jutted out to the side. She looked like she was contemplating saying something to you, turning in your direction before stopping and going back to watch Wilhemina.

“It’s the principle dear, Y/n has to learn. She’ll meet me in my office this evening after her lessons and she _won’t_ be late. I’m sure.” Addressing Cordelia the whole time, not once looking at you while she spoke blatantly about information that you supposed that you were suppose to ‘already know’.

Cordelia looked unconvinced, although she let it go nonetheless, reminding you of the lesson you were missing and sending you scrambling out of the room. Chancing a glance back into the room before you slipped out of the room, you caught Ms Venable’s eye as she watched you leave.

Your lessons dragged slowly, time slowed and you tried to keep your focus on the tasks you’d been given; the spells you had to practise. Spells. Wilhemina. Spells. Wilhemina. Your mind kept wondering to Ms Venable, what she had planned for this evening, and you couldn’t help but picture yourself bent over her desk with the pink stripes of her cane’s touch against your skin.

Shaking your head, you tried to focus on what Zoe was demonstrating, the image seeping into the front of your eyes and refusing to leave. You excused yourself from the lesson, gathering your things and fleeing the room.

You had to find her.

Throwing your spell book onto your bed you flew out of the room again, door slamming behind you. Descending the stairs, you swung yourself around the corner quickly using the edge of the banister to spin.

Running towards her office, you looked behind you to check for anyone in the hallway and ran straight into a body. Papers scattered, raining down around you and you lost your balance over the persons foot, tumbling awkwardly towards the ground.

“Woah there, slow down.” Cordelia exclaimed, surprised, hands flying out to stop your fall, gripping at your body. Realising it was you, and you her, you both quickly let go of the hard grip you had on various parts of the other, apologies spilling from you as the supreme smoothed down her dress at the waist. She couldn’t meet your eyes with hers, looking from the papers that framed you both on the ground, to her wrist and back to the floor.

“What are you doing out of lessons?” Cordelia’s voice rang out, unnecessarily loud in the empty hallway.

“I was just- I, nothing Ms Goode.” You mumbled, glancing subtly at the door of Ms Venables office, gritting your teeth and pursing your lips. You’d been so close. Cordelia cocked her head at you, seemingly amused at your answer, picking one of her brows up as if to challenge it as a barely disguised lie.

“Well you can help me set up for our lesson then.” She left no room for arguments, waving you to follow and then once more so the papers danced back to her waiting hands, perfectly organised once more. You followed her meekly, praying that she wouldn’t bring up that morning in your conversation.

As if sensing your thoughts, Cordelia opened the greenhouse door with her free hand, speaking as you went through with a smile of thanks. “Ms Venable has gone to complete the shopping this week. I assume that’s where you were off to in such a rush. Her office.”

“But-” you started, going to say that it’s always one of the girls that does the shopping, never Wilhemina as she deemed it a waste of her valuable time.

“She insisted” Cordelia interrupted shortly, pausing before smiling as she stacked the papers in a pile on one of the shelves, “you know how she gets.”

You nodded. You knew how stubborn the older woman could be, how it was nearly impossible to sway her path once she had chosen to walk it. You admired her but had to admit it could be somewhat excessive at times.

You fell into comfortable conversation. Despite the confrontation that morning, and the obvious tension, you appreciated how easy being around the supreme was. She never pushed you, always waiting for you to come to her. Even if it meant she suffered with the pain of knowing something was wrong and she couldn’t help. It was perhaps the thing you loved the most about her.

When the lesson began you did your best to stay on task, humming to yourself at one of the benches to keep your mind clear and on the glass in front of you. You could feel the Supremes eyes lingering on you as she made her rounds around the greenhouse, checking on everyone’s work.

The majority of the lesson went undisturbed, no unplanned surprises or accidents. It was calm. Silent bar from the gentle tinkle of the glass wear as everyone worked, murmur of papers turning every so often to break the peace.

Once again letting your mind wander uncontrollably, you let a low groan as the glass tubing you were using slipped from your grip to shatter against the floor of the greenhouse. Frustrated tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, as you crouched and attempted to scoop the shards into trembling hands, vision blurred and droplets falling to ricochet off the stone. You were too nervous to even notice how Cordelia had swept across the floor to help you, to stop you from cutting yourself trying to gather the glass.

Her hand came to rest on the small of your back, pulling you from your thoughts and prompting a rough hand to palm away the tears lest she saw them. Sitting back on your chair you watched how she effortlessly manipulated the glass with her magic, barely even needing to concentrate on such a menial task.

Staring at the wood of your workspace, you barely registered her floating back to her bench or dismissing the class, only standing when Madison pulled at the crook of your arm to jerk you into motion.

“Y/n, can I have a quick word please.” Cordelia called out to you as everyone shuffled out, Madison elbowing you in the ribs with a wink and mouthing ‘shit you’re in trouble’. She looked way too pleased about the prospect of you being in trouble.

You returned to the table that subbed as a desk for the supreme when she taught in the greenhouse, at the corner of the room, hovering behind it and tapping your fingers anxiously against the wood. Cordelia observed you through slightly worried eyes, knowing that you and Wilhemina were both keeping something from her. You’d been distracted all lesson, blank eyes staring out of the dirty windows and you’d occasionally startle yourself out of your thoughts, attention turning momentarily back to the task.

Cordelia, although happy to act as if that morning hadn’t happened, she was less ready to let your absent-mindedness during her lesson go without at least talking to you about it. She was worried. You, alongside Misty, naturally, were one of her best students, so seeing you so blank and dreamy was unwelcomed and unfamiliar.

It was one thing to be distracted in a potions lesson, where accidents were less likely under inexperienced mistakes and mishaps; but what if your mind wondered when in a lesson teaching transmutation. Cordelia had already seen Zoe impaled on the unforgiving spikes of the fence, she would not see another student like that.

“I’d like to think all my girls know that they can come to me with anything, any worries or issues they may have. You do know that you can talk to me, right?” She sounded wounded, as if she was saddened by the fact that you may not feel like you can, or even want to confide in her. The thought of her being upset because of your actions made you twinge with guilt. Not to mention the fact you were keeping something you probably should have revealed when you’d arrived at the school from her.

“Yes of course, I just didn’t sleep too well last night I guess,” you shrug nonchalantly, trying to seem natural in your response. You felt bad lying to her, but it truly wasn’t your place to run your mouth about something that she should really hear from her own girlfriend.

Cordelia looked unconvinced yet again, and she brought her hand up slowly as if to comfort you, before stopping and returning it to finger at the fabric of her flowing pants. You couldn’t meet her eyes, the familiar thawing feeling at your chest whenever you were close to her returning. You felt like you were being suffocated with the weight of her gaze, the smell of her perfume and the rhythmic sigh of her breaths. You had to get out of the greenhouse, being around her made you want to spill the truth.

Slipping away as quickly as you could without looking like you were running from the lingering questions of the Supreme, you shut yourself in your room with a hand on your chest to still your heightened breathing.

***

That evening you slipped out of the living room when the rest of the girls had huddled together to watch a movie, socked feet padding against the floorboards towards Ms Venable’s office. You’d never actually seen the inside of it, up until now counting yourself lucky because you weren’t summoned there unless

Usually, it was just Madison. Sometimes a teenage witch who got a little bit too cocky or mouthy, as they all do sometimes. They’d always come out with raw eyes and a sniffly nose that they’d wipe against their sleeves self-consciously. Madison would just be flushed and embarrassed that she’d been put in her place by the one person who knew just how to deliver blows with the sharp edge of her tongue better than she did.

Her head snapped up when you entered, she looked ready to bark at whoever it was for entering without knocking. Sighing when she realised it was you, she closed the planner that lay open on the desk and folded her hands atop it, as if in an important meeting.

“Y/n” she stated calmly, clearing having used the day to calm herself ready for this unavoidable conversation. Communication wasn’t exactly one of her strengths. She was quick to snap and judge, less so to think about the consequences of her words, or if she even meant them. She wasn’t one for honest and vulnerable conversations. Especially about things she was unsure about.

You felt like a child in trouble, small and anxious under a teachers disappointed stare. You supposed the feeling was justified. You should feel like that.

Shuffling into the seat that faced the desk, you folded your feet under you before remembering where you were and quickly straightening yourself back up. The silence was suffocating as you waited for her to scold you.

“I’m sorry.” Your head jolted to look at her as if you’d been electrified. _She_ was sorry? You’d never heard Wilhemina admit she was in the wrong, never mind saying she was _sorry_. Catching your open mouth, you willed it to close, clearing your throat uncomfortably and in obvious confusion.

“I shouldn’t have been angry earlier today. I should have let you explain.” Her explanation for her apology had you tripping over your tongue in your haste to blabber out your own apologies. She looked mildly annoyed at your constant insistency to stutter and stumble over your words in her presence.

“No, no, I’m the one who should be sorry. I should never have used my powers on you without your permission.” She held her hand up, effectively silencing you as your eyes focused on your hands that were curled, nails pressing moons into the skin of your knees. Wilhemina waited until you built up the confidence to meet her eyes again before continuing.

“I was just shocked after the events of breakfast. I assume that was me, breaking the glasses?” She concluded, cocking her head in slight amusement. You weren’t sure if she was waiting for you to confirm her suspicions or not. You nodded anyway, deciding it was better to answer if she wasn’t expecting one than to ignore such a request.

You did appreciate that anyone would still be reeling weeks after the initial shock of suddenly becoming a witch and inheriting magical abilities. It could be trying and scary for anyone, but to be normal your whole life and over the space of a single breath you were changed was a lot, even for Wilhemina, such a stoic and confident woman. The knowledge that it may be a permanent change could have been the straw that broke the camel’s back. You hoped that she would be able to see the benefits of such a gift, be able to flourish and overcome this hurdle, embrace it even. Being a witch had certain advantages that a woman like Wilhemina should surely relish in.

She drew her lips tightly when you confirmed it, nodding, and you took her silence as an invitation to carry on with your explanation. She sat, looking more relaxed now that she had been, the twitch of her jaw had ceased and now she just looked interested in what you had to say.

“I figured my powers gave people certain, abilities, when I’d touch them. But they only used to last a few hours, mainly because it happened by accident. I wasn’t sure what would happen when I consciously wanted to give someone magic, you know? That was why I couldn’t show Ms Goode without you. You’re the only non-magical human in the house. I don’t think it would have worked on anyone else. I’m sorry.”

Wilhemina hummed, hand extending to reach her cane from where it was balanced against the desk, bringing it closer so she could thumb against the top of it. She appeared to be thinking deeply about something, and you couldn’t help but be fixated on how her fingers stroked the smooth wood of the cane in her grip.

Almost as if she knew, a momentary smirk graced her lips as she stilled her fingers. Breaking your trance and making you startle in the chair, she hit the base of the cane twice, echoingly loud in the room. Meeting your gaze, she piqued a brow before sitting back in her seat until her back rested against the leather.

“I do have one condition. Because you’re so sorry.”

“Anything Ms Venable.”

“If this could be a-” she paused momentarily, as though weighing up the options in her head, “a permanent change, then you’ll have to teach me. I can’t very well be a senior teacher here at the academy with no knowledge of how to use and control my own abilities. Whenever, wherever, that I don’t care. But you _will_ teach me, and I _will_ learn.”

Whatever you were expecting her to demand of you in compensation for turning her into a witch, it wasn’t that. A smile spread across your face and you had to fight the urge to jump from your seat and into her arms in thanks. Had Cordelia told her that you wanted to pursue magical teaching?

Whatever had made her choose you to teach her over the multiple other witches who were already gifted as teachers, you weren’t sure. Perhaps it was simply because you knew about her newly acquired skills. Shamelessly however, you were practically giddy with the prospect of spending more time alone with the redhead.

“Yes of course!” you explained, forgetting to keep your voice low as to not arouse suspicion, “I’ll teach you spells and Ms Goode can teach you potions!” you were practically bouncing in the chair, excitement bubbling over making you giddy and giggly. You missed how the mention of Ms Goode made Wilhemina’s smile faulter with a flicker of fear.

“Oh I just know you’re going to love spellcraft! I’ll go get her” you were getting slightly carried away in your blind enthusiasm, pushing yourself out of your chair and rushing towards the door.

The pound of her cane unforgivingly against the floor stilled your movements, whipping round to face her where she’d pushed herself to stand, making her appear more dangerous, a looming suffocating presence in the small room that made you twitch under her stare.

“You are not to tell Ms Goode” she scolded, tone severe and warning, “Not yet.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Cordelia had made an offhand comment about going into town. She’d admitted that she needed to find someone. A witch. “I can feel her. She’s close, the feeling is strong, although it seems calmer today, maybe she’s settled slightly. Anyway, I’ll be out today to see if I can track her down.” You felt Wilhemina’s eyes dart toward you across the room. It was subtle, but you caught it.

You imagined how the feeling must have been for Cordelia yesterday, when Wilhemina was angry and possibly scared. You’d tried to push down the lingering feeling of heat in your stomach from when she’d pulled you into the empty room. Needless to say, you’d slept horrible once again, thoughts plaguing your mind and keeping you from fully settling.

You’d had your first lesson with Wilhemina that night, and were blown away by her unwavering attentiveness. Also the fact that she made not one snarky comment or condescending laugh the whole time. You’d like to think it was because she was coming round to the idea of you being an actually half decent person to spend time with. Realistically, and having watch her get lost in the spell book before her, you knew it was more her ability to invest herself in her work, without distractions, such as having to bark out unnecessary comments.

You hadn’t considered however, how teaching Ms Venable magic, would mean she would be using her hands. A lot. And you would have to watch their movements, to make comments and critiques on her technique. This would often leave you flushed and hot under your black attire, tight coil in the pit of your stomach at the thought of were else her slender fingers could go, what they could do.

You’d have to turn away, disguising your embarrassment as a cough or walking to the window to conspicuously check the weather. “But it’s dark outside,” she’d say every time in response to your excuse, lips drawn callously into a smirk. She actually found your shyness to be quite endearing, not that her expression would allow you to conclude.

During a lesson in which you were both practising your telekinesis, since it wasn’t a skill you were exactly well versed in either. Unsurprisingly, the wonder came innately to Wilhemina, and she was quickly controlling more than one object at once, making them dance a silent jig above her. She stuck her tongue pointedly out in concentration, and you were fucked, the peek of tongue between tightly pressed lips had your mind wandering back to the gutter.

As a teacher would with a gifted student who drifted through the tasks with ease, you wracked your brain for a more difficult task for her to really challenge the natural magic. That and to distract yourself from the way her nose would scrunch and the tips of her ears flush with effort at her magic.

An idea flashed in the front of your mind, the book you’d been making rise cracking back against the desk and drawing the attention of Wilhemina. It was risky. A blatant opportunity for the secret to be lost; so much could go wrong and yet you couldn’t make the thought ebb. You figured Wilhemina’s hubris would rise to the challenge anyway, shrugging the doubt from your mind as you turned to her.

“I have an idea” you smirked, Wilhemina piquing her brow in interest at your obvious mischief.

***

You lingered by the door, watching Wilhemina stroll confidently into the kitchen and take a seat at the table and barking at Madison to fetch her a tea while she made her own. Madison, as you’d hoped, snarked about her having her own legs and that she should get it herself, making no attempt to get another mug from the cupboard.

You saw the corner of Wilhemina’s lips curve into a sly smile, and you had to clasp a hand to your mouth at the sight of Madison’s tea hover in the air behind her as she reached for the sugar. The older woman seemed pleased with herself at the flourishing telekinesis, becoming confident as a flick of her index finger had the mug flying towards her.

Madison turned toward the counter where it had been just seconds prior, doing a double take before rounding on Wilhemina, who’d raised her hands to meet the mug. She cocked her brow at the blonde, as if daring her to accuse her, a mere _human_ , of such speed behind her turned back. Her confused face, the fact that Mina had rendered Madison speechless for once, made you want to laugh till your lungs protested for air.

“Wha- How did you do that?” Madison was confused, angry at having her drink stolen and scared that she hadn’t seen the other woman move from her chair, her cane was leant precariously against the table and Wilhemina wasn’t exactly a nimble woman. Or fast.

Disguised by an irritated scoff, Madison marched past her and out of the door opposite you

“Be a dear and make me a coffee?” She requested, pushing the steaming mug towards you with a grimace. You huffed, gesturing to the drink she’d literally just stolen from Madison, albeit having been your idea.

“Oh no, I despise tea.” She remarked dryly, left leg coming to cross over her right as she made herself comfortable, watching you swill the tea down the sink and the trickle of water as you refilled the kettle.

Even though she was still being just as bossy as ever, you’d grown softer for the hardness of the older woman by the day, grinning over your shoulder at the look on Madisons face. You cocked your brow in imitation of how she had moments before, and you swore her lips picked up slightly in affectionate amusement.

***

It had been 5 weeks since you’d used your powers on Ms Venable, and in that time she’d grown and her powers had flourished quickly, possibly exceeding your own strength as a witch. Her dedication was astounding, and she was a good student, despite the condescend remarks and dry humour she couldn’t seem to help but drawl at every opportunity. That and the vaguely suggestive things she’d say, that would make your throat close and brows pique in shock. You also both gotten better at hiding it. Hiding why you’d both be in the greenhouse late in the evening or why Cordelia’s favourite rug had gone up in flames when practising pyrokinesis.

Cordelia passed by the open door of one of the empty classrooms on her way to office. An open book at the table caught her attention, and she glanced to see if anyone had recently left, finding empty corridors and only the dull chime of the other lessons that were happening. She strode towards the book, ready to have yet another conversation about forgetfulness with the younger witches about their property. God forbid they leave something like their spell book in public, for anyone to see. No, privacy must be upheld, and absent-mindedness could not be tolerated.

Brushing her fingers over the font of the pages slowly, she was about to close the book when she read the familiar title, fingers stilling on the ink and eyes widening slightly. _Clairvoyancy_. Her brows furrowed in confusion, none of the current witches at the academy had this gift, to her knowledge; she would have known. Fumbling though the pages to the front, she saw your name scribed into the delicate paper, and she was even more confused. You _definitely_ would have told her that you were clairvoyant, wouldn’t you?

Picking up the book, the supreme stalked towards the classroom she knew you resided in with Queenie and the rest of the older girls. Not even bothering to knock upon arrival, she burst through with a simple nod to Queenie and took a calm stance, hands tucked to the book at her waist.

“Y/n, come with me.” She announced, turning quickly on her heel and leaving the room. hearing the echoing taunts and ooohs of the girls as you scrambled to follow her. Turning back at the girls momentarily, they nodded at you, now in silent comfort and sympathy. Cordelia never came to lessons to get one of the girls herself; everyone knew that it meant trouble.

“You must know why you’re in here” she stated, settling into her office chair and motioning for you to sit too. You fidgeted in your seat, wracking your brain for something the supreme could be mad at you about enough to pull you out of class herself. Shaking your head in confusion at her and staring down at your hands which wrung at each other anxiously as you waited for her to speak.

Taking your silence as an answer, Cordelia slammed the book heavily down onto the desk between you, face smug as she flicked her wrist her wrist, so the pages fanned before you and settled spread on a page you didn’t recognise. She let you scan quickly over the writing, crossing her arms at her chest and raising her brow when you finally looked up to her.

“Well?”

“I’m not sure, what does this have to do with me?” You were genuinely confused, knowing full well that the only witch you knew of that had the rare gift was Nan, and she had passed well before you’d arrived. You also didn’t know why Cordelia was so insistent that it was you that had been reading from the book; to your knowledge, your copy was still safe with Wilhemina in her office.

Tapping her fingers impatiently against the wood of her desk, she watched you mull over an answer before settling on silence, fingers drumming nervously against your thighs. Cordelia always radiated energy, that would seep into the house and give everyone else strength. Everyone could feel it. It wasn’t until now, however, when you were sat opposite her and on the receiving end of her annoyance, that you truly felt the extreme of her power, the confident aura and way in which she held herself tall. The way she could make grown warlocks fall to look like stammering schoolboys in her presence.

“It’s your spell book, Y/n, left open, _unattended_ in a classroom at this page. Now I just wonder why you’d be reading up on clairvoyancy. It’s not a gift you have, is it?” Her tone was impatient, a slight mocking lilt as she believed you to be lying about your knowledge about the book. She reminded you of the way Wilhemina would accuse a young witch of being tardy, regardless of age she’d be mocking and speak with the often cruel lash of a tongue.

Confusion and nervousness turned to panic when you finally realised why the book had been left on such a page. You’d leant the book to Wilhemina while you studied so that she could practise in the safety of her office without having to take a book from Cordelia, who would notice, of course.

“I um, I heard Queenie and Zoe talking about Nan, and how she was clairvoyant, and I just got curious. I’m sorry Ms Cordelia, I didn’t mean to leave it open and unattended. It won’t happen again, I promise!”

She regarded you through slightly narrowed eyes as you tried to remain as calm as possible and clear your head under her gaze. You weren’t stupid, and neither was she. She knew something wasn’t quite right but didn’t know how to go about asking as she couldn’t pinpoint the route of her suspicions. Nodding, and drawing back her chair as if to stand, she paused and reached over for your arm.

“I hope not, Y/n. I’d like to think I can trust you as one of the oldest students here, hm? Secrets can be dangerous within us witches, okay? Don’t make me have to remind you again.” Her tone was guiding, the tone of a teacher and it made you ache because that was all you’d ever be. Her student.

“I understand Cordelia. No secrets.” You trailed off into a whisper, guilt flooding through you as you thought of the secret you shared with her girlfriend of all people. She offered you a small smile, that seemed to cloud the sadness behind her eyes, masking what she really wanted to say. Clasping your hands together and rolling your shoulders, you made to turn before startling her with a hug. Initially tense, Cordelia melted into you, a palm coming to rub between your shoulder blades in comfort. You’d never been one to initiate physical contact with anyone in the coven, so your hug wasn’t expected by the older woman.

A whispered “thank you” broke the silence when you pulled away, turning away but keeping eye contact until you walked. You could feel her eyes on your back as you walked out, tempted to turn back but not wanting her inevitable worry to illicit you to betray Wilhemina’s command. The pull of Cordelia’s safety was almost magnetic, your charges opposite and strong, willing you to turn around. You didn’t.

It was ironic how your knowledge of Mina’s powers didn’t make you feel closer to the coven, like you’d imagined. You’d always wanted to know the inaccessible woman more, but now that you did, you wished you didn’t. It felt wrong. Like the secret itself didn’t approve. It seemed to want to claw it’s own way up your throat and pry itself past your lips, promise to Mina broken with it.

Your toes curled in on themselves throughout your lessons that day, a biting sensation in the back of your head, flashing warning signs ad you felt like you were lost in mist. Thick and unrelenting and flowing like treacle to swallow you up into your own anxiousness.

Yet again you found your mind needing to release itself, your magic fizzing dangerously in the pads of your fingers and you could swear you would not have any fingerprints left to show with how they burnt. Lilac invaded your head and like a petulant child clinging to the leg of their father leaving for work, refused to budge. You’d just promised Cordelia that you wouldn’t let yourself get distracted and here you were, not even an hour later, distractions more prominent than ever.

When lessons relented, you tried to still your beating heart, as you allowed anger to coil in your veins at the woman you now sought to find. She wasn’t in her usual place at the empty desk in her shared office with the Supreme, and neither was she perched on the cushions of the rocking chair out the back. It was her favourite place to peruse a favourite book under the warmth of the evening sun, yet the chair was empty, wood alight with the glow of the light.

Sauntering into her room, not heeding any need to knock before storming in, your arms raised as if expecting a fight. Wilhemina was reapplying her plum lipstick at the mirror, one hand pressing her fingers into the wood of the cabinet for support, the other running smearing the colour across perfectly pursed lips.

“You’re clairvoyant?!” You hissed, angry at Wilhemina from keeping it from you. It wasn’t as if her gift was just telekinesis or another common inherited gift, clairvoyance was rare. “Fuck, you didn’t think that maybe that was something I needed to know?” Snapping at her in frustration as she snapped the lid back on the lipstick, and turning to glare at her when she quipped about your language.

“Like you did you mean?” She bit back; voice raised in warning at your tone. Pulling her face into a sneer she raised her arms dramatically, moving away from the drawers cane waving at you. “Oh no, I burned my families house down, boo hoo.” She sung, bringing the back of hand up to her forehead in mock anguish. “My only gift is pyrokinesis, and is absolutely not the fact that I can give magical ability out like FUCKING candy.”

You’d folded your arms at your chest, lower lip jutting out as you loured at her antics. She was finding this situation entirely too amusing for your liking, acting like your nervousness was unnecessary, yet insisted on being uncharacteristically reckless with the secret.

“It’s not funny.”

“Oh my dear, and I thought _I_ was the one who had no sense of humour, took _everything_ too seriously you could say. Needs to just loosen up and have a laugh?” It was clear she was enjoying herself now, the teasing edge of her voice in full swing. Unknowingly to you, she’d heard you think that very thing mere days ago when you’d been in the kitchen, pranking Mallory and she’d happened upon you booby trapping her cupboard. You hadn’t caught onto her blatant remark however, still preoccupied with the problem at hand.

“Why did you leave the book in a classroom? Open for gods sake Mina.” You frustrate, palms coming to press against your forehead and fingers curling to pinch at your hair.

“That’s _Wilhe_ mina to you, young lady.” She barked, before raising an eyebrow with a knowing glint in her eye. “Don’t make me _punish_ you, for your insolence, we wouldn’t want _that_ now would we? Hm?” You flushed hotly at her words, swallowing thickly as you busied yourself with looking anywhere but to _her_.

You suddenly froze, finally catching onto her earlier words and realising that she could probably hear your thoughts too. It hadn’t crossed your mind until just then, and you cursed yourself for being so stupid. Of course she could, since gaining her abilities she’d spend excessive amounts of time with you alone. The thought made you blush and cringe inwardly and stutter in question: “I- You can’t read everyone’s thoughts can you? I mean, its just _some_ people, right?”

A smirk pulled at her lips at your stammered questioning, Wilhemina flexing her fingers against the handle of her cane, tapping it twice against the wooden floor which made you flinch. She walked sauntering and slow towards you, the predatory glint present in her eye that you often saw when she’d taunt the younger students for tardiness. She leant into your space, causing you to hold your breath as you felt hers hot against your cheek.

“Oh yes darling, I can hear all the thoughts in your pretty little head.” She teased, watching the shiver of your physical reaction to her voice as well as your screaming thoughts at her closeness. You closed your eyes and attempted to still your mind, you could practically feel how exposed you were at this distance. Why had you thought it was a good idea to test your power on Ms Venable; you should have known she’d just have to go and be clairvoyant. Just to spite you. Your thoughts were dangerously unprofessional at times and yet here the most professional woman you’d ever met, or ever would meet, was standing before you and reading you like a children’s fairy tale book. You were pulled back out of your thoughts again by her voice, so close to your ear you could feel the way her breath prickled the hair at the nape of your neck to stand on end.

“Your thoughts are-” she paused, reaching a gloved hand to slowly brush your hair behind your ear and lingering at your jaw, “quite loud, little one.” She spoke the last words slowly and purposefully drawling, pulling away just enough to remain entirely too much in your space, so that she could watch your scared eyes dart back and forth between her own. She watched you, amused, at the way the tips of your ears flushed pink and how you looked simply delicious when embarrassed.

Wilhemina loved the chase. She loved watching her _prey_ squirm and fall victim to her stoic dominance. They always did in the end. It just depended on how long she wanted to toy with them for. She wasn’t finished playing with you just yet, at least until she’d been able to coax Cordelia into joining the fun.

The leather of her glove was cool against your skin, and you had to resist the urge to melt into her touch, attempting to regain whatever semblance of dignity you still had after basically confirming Wilhemina’s accusations about your ‘loud thoughts’. You wanted to curse yourself. The low growl of her voice brought you slowly back out of your thoughts, paired with the way she’d brought her fingers to fiddle with the bow of your top that had loosened.

“The only person I struggle with is my dearest Delia, although I can’t be surprised of course. She’s had prior experience with a clairvoyant witch such as myself. She knows how to hide her thoughts.” The smirk had returned, fingers tapping twice on your temple as if to remind you that you don’t have that capability; making you blink as if to break out of the trance she had you in with the steel of her gaze.

“Cordelia found the book.” You stammered, eyes breaking contact and focusing on the way the gold of her earring caught the light above as she moved.

You suddenly remembered the reason you’d come to find Wilhemina in the first place, bar wanting to confront her; having been so lost in the selfish embarrassment of your blossoming feelings for the two women that you’d completely forgotten. The smirk on her face faltered slightly as she processed your words, moving backwards with a slight shake of her head.

“Wha- How do you know?”

“She called me to her office, it was _my_ spell book! She wanted to know if I was clairvoyant.”

“What did you say?” Her voice was urgent, raspy with her hand clawing at your shoulder to shake you. You felt much like you were being interrogated, for something that you shouldn’t have had to deal with in the first place. You weren’t the witch in the wrong here.

“I had to lie to her, of course!” You hissed again, scoffing at the insinuation that you’d betrayed the weird sort of trust you’d both formed over your shared secret. “I couldn’t very well say, ‘oh well actually, it was your girlfriend that was reading it, because, and soz for not mentioning sooner, I turned her into a witch. Surprise!”

You made a point to shake your hands as if finishing a performance, your nervousness about the situation surfacing through blatant sarcasm. You could see the vein in Ms Venables neck pulse in time with her heart, face angered with your stupidity.

“Stop being so facetious” she warned, voice low as if daring you to make another nervous joke at her expense. Stepping dangerously toward you, like a cat stalking prey until you could feel the warm tickle of her breath against your cheek. She tilted her chin to look down at you along the bridge of her nose, her cheek bones protruding as she sucked on her tongue in annoyance.

You so badly wanted to kiss her. Pull her in by the hairs at the back of her neck and surprise her with it. Fuelled by the beating of your heart and the way her face lingered just a breath’s worth away from your own. To stop yourself from doing just that, you dodged her glare and her face, rounding it to the side and stammering out to bringing you both back on topic.

“We need to tell Cordelia.” You burst out, using Ms Venables momentary stunned face to quickly step back and out of her close proximity, trying to still the heavy heave of your chest.

Wilhemina looked as if she was going to protest and get close to you again but she saw your eyes widen in fear, looking over her shoulder towards the door, and she whipped round. You both were now facing Cordelia like deer caught in the blinding headlights, who stood fast and looked at you both expectantly.

“Tell me what, exactly?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter :))


End file.
